Alejandra Carriedo Jones//New Mexico
''' Personality' ''She seems to like teasing every state and can be mean. She likes adventure and hates being cooped up in her house. She may be poor but her culture is rich and beautiful. She was once apart of new spain. She seems to act like Romano at times, A Tsundere but can be a Dandere at times. She is always seen with a smirk. Also she can speak with a thick accent and other times she can speak fluent english. It just depends who she is talking to 'Basic Infomation' Current Relationships: https://www.facebook.com/CandymanPenn' '' ''Name: New Mexico'' ''Alias': Alejandra Carriedo Jones' Capital: Santa Fe'' ''Hair': Dark Brown Eyes: '''Dark Brown Ethnicity: Hispanic ''Appearance '' A Young girl around the age of 21 or 20, Usually wearing a pony tail or with her hair down ((It's Usually really curly)) . She is seen in many outfits but her common one is a a white shirt with the sleeves going down her shoulders, and a Red skirt that goes down to her thighs. Underneath the skirt she eithers wears tights or leggings. She usually has her hair up but likes to change her hairstyle every once and a while '' 'Likes' Horses, Ballet Folklórico, Her state, Warm weather, cold weather, Anything risky, Guns, singing, dancing, '' 'Dislikes' ''she dislikes being told what to do, being told what she can or cannot wear, Her hair at times, the fact she has to wear glasses, and her crazy weather (At times) 'Quirks' Quirks: She likes to get into fights with Texas and spain which sometimes she regrets a lot. she curses a lot is Spanish though she doesn't mean too. she acts tough and mighty when actually she isn't. She also Cannot Understand why Wales would hump sheep...He is now Called Sheep Humper by her. She has a son named Beven. She loves him to pieces 'Description' As I've said before And I don't really like repeating myself, My name is Alejandra Carriedo Jones. I like to mess with the other states but I like Messing with Texas the most. Sometimes I'll Argue with Arizona but chose not too. Well I like dancing and singing. I'm not very the best place to live but My culture is very rich and beautiful so maybe you should visit me. Anyways You call all call me ally. '' ''New Mexico is a State that lies between Texas and Arizona, largly unknown to most citizens of the United States except for residents, the government, the military, conspiracy theorists, and some artsy folks. Best known for its nukes, Roswell, Santa Fe, chile, its perpetually sunny weather, and desert environment and landscape. Currently and historically, New Mexico is home to a lot of top secret scientific research. Because of this, New Mexico would have the third largest nuclear arsenal in the world if it split from the US. But realistically such a thing would never happen. New Mexico also has a huge hole in the ground called WIPP for storing nuclear waste. The state has a large Hispanic population, most of whom don't know or refuse to speak Spanish. The state also has a large Native American population, most of whom belong to several Pueblo tribes. There are also many Caucasians, mostly of Germanic descent. Although most Americans are ignorant about New Mexico, it has played an important role in history. It was the first region of what is now the US to be settled, it was the site of the first successful Indian Revolt, it kept the Civil War from spreading west by preventing Texas and the South from taking over Mexico and California, it was the site of the first nuclear weapons test, and, well, Roswell, if you believe anything happened there. The ups to living in New Mexico are the constant sunshine, the relaxed mood, the low cost of living, and plenty of government money and employment. New Mexico is also pretty safe from earthquakes and tornadoes. The downs are the droughts, hoodlums-scavs-chavs-ghettodwellerwannabes, and an occasional wildfire if you are foolish and/or rich enough to build a house in or near a forest.